


keep going (?)

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hopeful Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, One-Sided Attraction, Sad (?), Steve Rogers-centric, This Is STUPID, mention of MPREG, you can rewrite this if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: But the saddest part wasn't the fact that they meet during the war, oh no. He had to meet him when he was Captain America. He had to meet him no long before he loses him to his best friend.AU. in which Steve is in love with Tony but he doesn´t love him back, instead Tony falls in love with Bucky. This happened in the "Captain America The Frist Avenger" movie, Howard already has Tony by that point.FREE TO RE-WRITE IT IF YOU WANT





	keep going (?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the song "Jesse got trapped on the gold mine"   
> I´m also extremely addicted to the love triangles stories, but mheee okay.   
> I also know that this story is really flaw and I only write to take this story out of my mind.  
> also, I just couldn´t really develop this story so is open to anybody to re-write, to continue it.  
> I don't have a Beta so if you want to you can fix it.  
> this is NOT checked I just write and upload it so there is A LOT of mistakes.  
> also here´s the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bimxm3a6WEc

From all places, from all circumstances, from all the time that he had been alive, he had to meet  _the_ _one_ during the war. 

But the saddest part wasn't the fact that they meet during the war, oh no. He had to meet  _him_ when he was Captain America. He had to meet  _him_  no long before he loses  _him_  to his best friend.

The first time he met Anthony  _Tony_ Stark was a couple of days after he turns to the Captain, that was still sinking in.

He saw him for the first time while everyone was trying every way to recreate the serum, Steve entered Howard´s lab where they were examining the weird submarine of the Hydra agent.

Steve saw a young man running around and talking non-stop to Howard, who looks like he couldn’t care less.

The young man looked eh well young, no older than 20. With thick brown hair and a tan skin, he was slim and short (Steve easily was a head taller than him). He had twinkle brown eyes, full of life, curiosity and with a little twinkle of something else.

And for Steve, he was the most  _beautiful_ _person_ Steve have ever met.

"Steve, how are you feeling today?" Howard was now in front of him and shaking his hand.

Steve was lost in those deep chocolate eyes that now we're looking at him "ahh beaut... I mean nice no wait I mean good, I feel good"

The young man only smirked and now offered his hand 

"oh yeah, Steve he´s my son Anthony" Howard said and Steve corresponded and shakes Tony´s hand.

"oh yeah forgot I have a son, classy old man" Anthony rolled his eyes " and is Tony for you, handsome"

With the last Anthony- Tony winked at him and giggle at Steve tomato face.

"Anthony, can you behave for once?" Howard sigh " I let you come for a reason, go do something useful" 

With that Tony just rolled his eyes and turn around, he can see clearly the resemblance between father and son.

"Sorry about him..." Howard started but Steve attention turn directly to the young man who was looking at the machine before just nodding, rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbow and going wait down in the submarine. 

Steve startle a little and apparently, he was not the only one, one of the scientists who and placed his hand over the younger´s waist but Tony only rise his hand and wave him away.

Steve didn’t notice that he let out a little growl at that but when he turns he is met by an indecipherable look in Howard´s eyes.

"well there´s a reason you´re here too so, let's go to the medical." Howard turns and patted Steve's shoulder. 

"amm.." Steve didn’t want to go, he wanted to keep looking at that magnificent being. " Ohh yeah ok" 

They took his blood in the hopes of maybe find a residue of the serum. 

When they finished they let him go he has a talk with Howard and some scientists, who basically told him that he was way too  _valuable_ to let him go battle, of course, he refused, he he wanted to fight he wanted to  _help,_ but that option that they gave him was just, it just didn´t feel right.

He just walked away, they let him go.

He found himself at a workshop. He jumped a little when he heard someone walking behind him, he turns and right there, in front of him was Tony smiling and Steve was petrified.

"heeeey soldier boy, why the long face?" Tony only gave the last two steps that kept them apart and sit on the table where Steve was leaning.

Steve didn´t know what to do, he barely knows this man but by some reason, Tony´s presence brings him calm and he just spill all the soup about all the feelings he was having, about feeling overwhelmed about just everything. And Tony just listen with a look in his eyes that shows that he actually  _cares_.

"yeah I know how you feel," Tony said " I tried to enlist myself, but my father didn’t let me, with a lot of begging he let me come once in a while" 

"but why, for what I understand you´re a genius, and you look good I mean you look nice I -- I mean ---" Steve started babbling but Tony only smile at him and Steve wondered if there´s something more beautiful and heart-warming in the world. "what I mean is that you don’t look like you have any problem with health and that you know"

" Thank you I guess, and my father didn’t mention something really important and the main reason for why he doesn't let me do anything?" To the question, Steve only shook his head a little.

"I´m an omega, Steve" Tony now was looking straight ahead "no Tony stay at home with your mother, no Tony the war is not the best place for an omega, is for your own safety, Tony. All my life I have heard those kinds of stuff but I don’t care, I want to help, I want to do something."

"you shouldn´t care what they say" 

"I don’t, so I help where I can help, I don’t lose time-fighting with my father" Tony look at him "everything at its time, I just try to organize my priorities" Tony winked but before anyone could talk again someone opens the door. 

The man asked to talk to Steve alone and Tony waved goodbye and walked away, Steve try to follow Tony´s figure until it was impossible because of a hall. He felt like something was missing in the center of his chest.

The man comes to convince Steve of his great idea, and Steve only could think about his conversation with Tony, so when the man finishes he accepted. 

And now, and now he´s on some weird costume with girls around him, omega girls who winked at him, that tried to make her chest bigger when he walked near them, that flirt at any chance.

The "Captain America" thing ended up being a success, everyone loved him, people making lines to just take a picture, omegas left and right, smiling, talking, showing off. 

But for Steve, there was only a pair of eyes on his mind

There was only  _one_ smile that kept him awake at night

Only  _one omega_  for him on his heart.

Only one omega which he wanted to make a family with, grow old with, hold him at night and all that jazz.  

They write to each other all the time, he tells Tony about funny stuff that happens and things that he had invented, Steve always tells him that he should never stop trying to step up.

He missed Tony all the time 

Now even more after the bomb that was the show with the soldiers. So, he didn’t expect that while he´s hating his life under the rain someone covers him and he really didn’t expect that when he looks up are Tony´s eyes that welcome him.

"that was quite the performance" Tony laugh a little 

Steve didn’t hesitate on hugging the omega in front of him "what are you doing here?"

"well I'm not supposed to, but they needed a lot of help so Howard let me come with him" Tony just sits beside him

"I'm getting fed up with this" Steve says finally " but if it was for Philips, I would be stuck in a lab" 

"Oh, so does are your two options?" Tony´s voice had a little of sassiness but at the same time, there was something else, like a little anger "a lab rat or a dancing monkey? You´re meant to be more Steve, this is just a small portion of your life" 

At that moment an ambulance arrived and the doctors and took a solider.

"all these men had been through hell," Steve says and think how all he wanted was go overseas and fight, but well now he was here but on tights.

"for what I know these men more than most, they send 200 men to fight and less than 50 came back, your audience is what is what is left of the 107" 

And suddenly the whole world went to mute. 107, Bucky is on the 107, he is supposed to be out there, here. No, it can't be, no no no Bucky...

"Steve?" Tony was shaking his arm with worry in his eyes.

"Bucky, he … he " Steve just start to run toward where he knows that Philips is

After that apparently, Bucky is no death but he is somewhere at hands of those monsters.

Next thing he knows he´s taking what he thinks is going to help, a helmet from one of the girls and his shield.

"Steve what are you doing?" Tony only look at him " you heard coronel Philips, that mission is most likely suicide and a failure, they are planning something" of curse Tony tries to stop him

"no, by the time they decide what to do would be too late" Steve just keep going, Bucky needs him right now.

"you told me I was meant for more than this, did you mean that?" Steve says and sees how challenge is in Tony´s eyes

"every word," Tony says 

"then you have to let me go" 

"no" Tony holds his arm "I'm going to do more than that"

And the next thing Steve knows is that he´s on an airplane with Tony on behind the wheel "don’t worry Steve, I design this."

He just jumped and finds a way of sneak into the Hydra camp, he starts to release everyone.

He keeps going because there is still no Bucky

That until he enters a room where a man just ran away from, and there he is, on a lab table and very dizzy.

He helps him stand and together they find a way out, and yeah they have an encounter with Schmits and the base explode, but at he saved all those men and he saves Bucky, he has his best friend at his side, everyone cheering.

When they come back he enters the base with all those men at his side the first thing he notices is Tony with a relief smile on his face.

"you´re late" is all Tony says

"sorry" Steve rise his radio which was all broken " couldn´t call my ride" 

Tony seems to be about to say something when Bucky comes from behind him and pat his shoulder.

"Hey! Let hear it for Captain America!" Bucky shouts and everyone scream and cheers for him.

And there´s when it happens

The moment Steve´s heart breaks into a million pieces and his whole world lost color.

Tony and Bucky make eye contact and is like they are locked together by some kind of spell.

Steve can see clearly how both pair of eyes suddenly just twinkle with love.

The next things are just a blur to Steve

Tony offers his hand to shake "Tony Stark" but Bucky take it and kisses Tony´s hand 

"James Barnes" Bucky just smiles at the blush on Tony´s face. 

"oh the famous Bucky Barnes, I feel like I already know you Steve never shut up about you" 

And their conversation continues 

And Steve is left, he had to excuses himself to go and take a few breaths to just keep himself from hitting Bucky´s face. 

And that how it goes the rest of his days, seeing Tony and Bucky together all day, watching them dance at bars that they meet between missions.

They don’t take more than a week to make official their relationship and being honest, Steve can accept that they look good together.

The way Bucky look at Tony like he´s the only person in the room. 

And Steve doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what to say when Bucky ask him if it is crazy that he decided that he wanted to marry Tony even so they only know each other for over a month.

Even Howard pays a visit to knows the ´famous alpha that apparently is keeping Tony in line´ 

Steve doesn’t know what to do, what to say. Should he be angry? he should be angry at Bucky for taking the only omega, he has ever truly love? Should he hate Tony for not reciprocate his feelings?

But he can't find himself hatting either of them, he loves them too much. 

So, he cheers them and teases Bucky just like did with every other omega his friend has dated.

He pretends that it doesn't break him every time he sees them kiss. 

He pretends that it doesn’t want to die when he finds Tony peacefully sleeping on Bucky´s bed. 

Months pass, mission after the mission they come back and celebrate. Some mission took days, others weeks, in the meantime Tony investigate and after a while understands the weird blue energy that Steve brought from that first mission.

 They finally find information that the key scientist of Hydra was traveling on a train, in the snowy mountains. It is an extremely dangerous and of high importance. It was the last stop of this long mission, the longest form them all. Steve only hum a little-annoyed listening at how his friend couldn't wait to see Tony again after so long.

And then it happened, one second, they were fighting side by side.

Together like a perfect gear, Bucky and him protecting and helping each other. 

But suddenly one of the Hydra soldiers shot at Bucky with a huge weapon that opened a huge hole on the train and when Steve make his way to help his best friend, he´s beyond help.

Bucky´s hanging from a small piece of metal. The look on his eyes will hunt Steve for the rest of his days, the desperation, the fear, the anger, everything. 

They tried to reach each other but the minimal movement made the metal crack and then after a minute that felt like an eternity, he fell.

With a small "Steve" that left his friend's lips, Bucky fell to never be found in the middle of snowy mountains and Steve was useless, he felt numb, felt stupid, angry.

He didn´t move until someone force him away from the hole.

All the way back he didn’t know what to do, what to think, he just couldn't believe that Bucky was gone forever. And then it hit him as if the loss of his brother couldn't hurt, even more, he then remembers Tony.

Oh god, Tony.

When they come back, as always, the first person that receive them is Tony who as soon as he sees Steve he ran and hugs him.

"Oh Steve, you´re okay" Tony is on his tiptoes hugging him and Steve just bury his face on Tony's neck not wanting to face the omega "I just heard that something went horribly wrong." 

Steve couldn't find the words to tell him, but then his mind gets distracted by something on Tony´s scent, he smells sweeter.

"Tony?" Steve asks and Tony gets it and immediately smile so wide and place a hand on his belly

"I can't wait to tell James, like right now, where is he?" Tony looks around, James is always with Steve when they come back. The look on Steve´s face just worries him even more "Steve? Where is James?" 

Steve only slowly shake his head and hugs him again, pressing Tony´s face to his chest. He knows that the omega understood by the way Tony starts to sob and tremble, quiet ´no´s coming from time to time.

They stay like that for a good ten minutes, they cried together, all the same emotions that Steve had Tony has them as well.

After being angry at Steve, at Hydra, at the world, at Bucky, at even the country, Tony cried himself to sleep on Steve´s arms who just carried him to a better place for him to sleep.

Steve tried to get drunk but apparently, the serum doesn't allow it so he can't drink his pain away.

"you know, this is exactly why I didn’t want him to be here on the first place" Howard´s voice surprise him "because let's be honest, a cute young omega in the middle of hundreds of also handsome and young alphas, this was a big, big possibility" 

"you already read the report?" 

"yeah" Howard drank his glass of whiskey and pour himself some more "I'm sorry for your loss, I know he was really important for you as well"

At Steve silence, Howard continued "I know" 

"know what?" 

"your feelings towards my son" Steve just kept his eyes on his empty glass "so I'm going to ask you something, take care of him?" 

"wha."

"I know that you should replace Barne´s but without him who´s going to take care of him?" 

****

Tony was distant, lost in his mind, he cried every night. He held hope for months, the fact that they never find Bucky´s body kept him sending search missions. 

Steve later learns that they were planning on getting married, 5 of July with or without the war they were going to together forever. But know they that dream could only be that, a dream.

"my love is somewhere on that mountain" 

Howard´s words keep repeating again and aging on his mind because although he just lost Bucky, is there any hope for him in Tony´s life? 

He couldn't help but be a little happy at the fact that he could have a second chance to be with the man that he loves.

"do you already have a name?" He was walking Tony to his room late at night.

"I think everyone would like James if it´s a boy" Tony is now holding the tears. "and Sarah if it´s a girl" 

"I love both of them" Steve sees the ice getting closer and closer "Tony, there´s something I have to tell you, I love.."

"Steve, please don´t," Tony says with pain "I know, I´m sorry I have known for a long time, but after James, I just can´t" 

"and before?" He needed to at least if he had any kind of hope

"…..sorry" 

But he can´t hold back an just kiss Tony who after a second push him back.

"that doesn´t change anything for me" Steve holds Tony´s hands. 

"Steve, you deserve more than this, someone better than a naïve omega pregnant with the child of your dead best friend, someone that would love you" 

"you're just perfect for me, I don´t care" Steve didn´t want to let him go.

"I'm sorry, Steve"

Tony walked away but Steve, he would not yield so easily

But now with him piloting that plane with Tony´s voice in his ears

"Please, Steve I can't lose you too, you´re stressing me out I´m pregnant that is bad for me"

"don’t worry I won't leave you" of course they both know that that is a big lie "I will be next to you at every step, I'll be back in a couple of hours" 

" You better hurry I want watermelon Steve..." 

"I love you" 

"please don´t---" and the line goes dead.

And Tony has lost everyone.

And he almost breaks, but no.

He lives his life, he took care of his wonderful alpha son, he helps fund SHIELD and he lives a wonderful life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, well the idea because I know that the writing is pretty bad, so like I say you can re-write or continued it if you re-write please tell me because I would LOVE to read it (I'm obsessed with love triangle fics). 
> 
> Also, I didn't know how to end it so that was really bad
> 
> please tell me what you think, just be kind, please :)


End file.
